


That's My Boy(Get You)

by SweetDreamCorporation



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon era??? Idk still confused, Character Study, Choi Hyunsuk - Freeform, Hoonsuk, M/M, Midnight rendezvouses, More screwing with feelings than anything really, Non-Explicit Sex, Unrequited Love, park jihoon - Freeform, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamCorporation/pseuds/SweetDreamCorporation
Summary: The recount of a night Jihoon and Hyunusk spend together, the implications of it, and the three taboos.Kingdoms fall, Angels call, and yet they remain.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	That's My Boy(Get You)

_Through drought and famine, natural disasters_

_My baby has been around for me_

_Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling_

_None of that could ever make me leave_

  * _Daniel Caesar_



_——_

Jihoon snuck out of his dorm at midnight, when all the other boys were fast asleep. None of them dared to stay up, knowing fully well that morning would bring practice and if they weren’t rested, it was on them. They all were sleeping, except for him. 

He must be stupid. At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself. Jihoon has gentle feet. So light that people ask him all the time if he had taken ballet before. He is quick too, careful that no one wakes up and finds him out of his bedroom. Jihoon can imagine the questions already. From the staff, the company, the group. It’s something he thinks about everyday. The consequences of what he does lie in the back of his conciseness, but he is already too deep in to care about anything moral anyway. 

He gets to the door, then the hallway, then the stairs. The air is always chilly at night, no matter how hot summer might be. From the annoying cries of mosquitoes to the weird look a passing man gives him, he has come accustomed to it. And after a small, steady walk across the building, he arrives at his destination. 

Dorm 1. 

Jihoon takes a deep breath. He has done this before, but everytime, it feels like he’s at the edge of the abyss with no way back, sinking more into this luxury that doesn’t belong to him. He knocks gently onto the door, one time then two. And before his third knock, the door opens. He faces Hyunsuk, with the dim moonlight sipping through clear curtains as the backdrop for the sin he’s about to commit. 

There is a sly smile on his face, Jihoon sees it clearly. Pink lips curling up on the edges that bring shivers down his spine. Hyunsuk doesn’t say anything. He just smiles and steps aside, letting him in. The boys here are quiet too. It’s only them that are breaking the rules. Hyunsuk grabs his hand- Jihoon slightly flinches at the touch- and leads him to his room. 

The certain privileges of being leaders include having a room all to yourself. Of course, this is nothing compared to the stress it brings, the whole team relying on them for leadership and support, but it’s an indulgence that is well accepted between the two. 

Hyunsuk enters first. The room is dark but the curtains are pulled aside, again, filling the room with the white light of the moon. Everything inside was neat, something that Hyunsuk was fond of. Jihoon enters too, closing the door behind him and locking it. Up until this point, they haven’t said a single word to each other. All the communication was given in nods and looks. A secret language of their own. 

Jihoon knows what follows. Hyunsuk is leaning against a desk, crossing his arms and waiting. He waits for Jihoon to come closer. He just waits, and Jihoon stays still. It’s not like him to be like this. Still, unresponsive. Usually, he was the more mature of the two. The stricter authority of the boys. But right here, right now, he was at the mercy of his own desires.

Jihoon, gently, comes closer to him. 

Hyunsuk was only gentle at first. His kisses always started like that. Soft lips that moved, a pink tongue that parted, and the exchange of breath. That was his prayer, when he made Jihoon feel like the single most delicious food he had ever had. A meal that Hyunsuk prayed to eat. That was what Jihoon felt, and what he longed to be. 

A cry left him. Gentle hands starting to slide down his backside. The firm but light grasp of his hips. This is what he craved for. What he stayed up at night thinking about. The feeling of being wanted. The hot, scathing aura that anyone with a clear eyesight could see. The way Jihoon mocked and annoyed him on camera but moaned behind closed doors. Maybe he did it on purpose. It was a truth he was too scared to admit to himself. And when Hyunsuk started to lift up his sweater, Jihoon swore nothing on earth could fulfill him better than this. 

There was a dating ban, they both knew that. And boys will be boys, Jihoon assumes, because it wasn’t long before they both burst open. What did the staff expect from them? Ignore the fact that they were perfectly healthy young adults with needs of their own? And Jihoon- Jihoon dreaded everyday to see Hyunsuk and restrain himself. He wanted to touch him. To eat the forbidden apple that laid in front of him like a feast. Hyunsuk, tempting him with every move he made. A silent promise was said between the two that nothing would change. They would still be the friends- co-leaders- that everyone loved and adored. Hyunsuk obviously went on as the normal person he was. But Jihoon was dying inside. He lied on that silent promise, everything changing for him. Because if he couldn't get Hyunsuk’s heart, then maybe- just maybe, his body would do at night. 

Jihoon moaned again. The older’s hands were cold against his skin. Gentle, ever so gentle. They were going further up, to the first taboo. 

Hyunsuk pulled away from the kiss first, a loud wet sound echoing through the room. Jihoon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, inhaling a long breath. Hyunsuk at once lifted his sweater up, the cold air finally hitting Jihoon’s torso and chest. A small yelp came out, and while Jihoon waited for something- anything- Hyunsuk just admired the pair of perked up, pink, nipples in front of him. They were both shivering. Young adults who didn’t know what they were doing. Jihoon felt a hot breath over the pair, and he braced himself when Hyunsuk ducked his head under the fabric.

It was one lick when Jihoon lost control over his voice. Hyunsuk sucked on the first, like a baby looking for milk. Maybe he was, and the harder he sucked, the likelier it was going to come out. Another wet sound was heard and Jihoon felt his pink knob throb under the cold air. He gasped, and when Hyunsuk sucked on the other, he threw his head back. 

Tears were starting to form on the edges of his eyes. It was too much and not enough. He needed more, much more. He needed Hyunsuk like the air he breathed. The feel of his lapping tongue on him was the best aphrodisiac on the market. 

They were both painfully hard now, aching and wanting to be released. With one last hard suck, Hyunsuk lets go. He looks up to see Jihoon’s beautiful tears falling down, and with one motion, takes the sweater off completely. This was an image worth burning into his brain, Hyunsuk told him once. The sight of the usually serious and prankster leader being torn to shreds by the most charming person in the world. Hyunsuk leans back on the edge of the desk, admiring. Jihoon feels the pair of pink skin throb. He feels his hips starting to shake, preparing for what is to come. 

Hyunsuk’s look gave it away. He hooked his thumbs on the elastic band of Jihoon’s pants, and he swiftly took them down. He was now on full display, nothing hiding from the person he wanted to hide from the most. And it brought joy to him knowing that due to their very specific circumstances, he was the only escape Hyunsuk had. Only him and him alone. 

Hyunsuk stood up and grabbed him by the hips again. He squeezed the flesh lightly before claiming the younger’s lips once more. This time, slowly pushing Jihoon back to the feet of the mattress. Jihoon himself was spiraling out of control, wanting to shred every piece of clothing Hyunsuk had on. And right before he fell, Hyunsuk bit his lip, grabbed him by the hair, and finally whispered into his ear. 

“Spread your legs.” 

Jihoon fell on a bed of roses and diamonds, enchanted with the delight that his actions were making. Hyunsuk took his shirt off, and Jihoon saw the bare skin and reached out to touch it. He placed a firm palm on it, and it made Hyunsuk halt, quirking his head to the side and making the other gulp. How long had it been since their last encounter? Two week? Three? Training was hard for both, and having to keep everyone else in check was taking a toll on their frustration. They never did talk about what they did on their rendezvous. Hyunsuk was still Hyunsuk and Jihoon was still Jihoon. Nothing changed. Nothing was supposed to change. And that was Jihoon’s most well kept secret-

That it did. 

Jihoon slid his hands down his chest and the sweatpants Hyunsuk still had on. It seemed he hadn’t switched clothes from when they had gotten to their dorms. He wondered what he had been doing all this time while waiting for him. Jihoon tugs the pants a little, indicating that he wanted them off. The older smirks, enveloping him and making their faces meet. His black hair, the hair that drove Jihoon mad, was falling down, and it made him look glorious. His breath was hot, and given that they were panting, it made sense for Jihoon to use his free hand and caress the older’s face. He was sweaty, and when Jihoon tried to pull his hand away from Hyunsuk’s pants, the latter grabbed his wrist and kept his hand there. 

Jihoon yelped, feeling Hyunsuk lead his hand down his pants and finally touch him. Hyunsuk silently gasped and kept his mouth ajar, his eyes never leaving him. Jihoon felt the skin, the hot, pulsating feeling under his palm. He intuitively gasped and buckled his hips, slightly thrusting. Hyunsuk was in between his two legs, teasing him. It was a game he always won, Jihoon being left the loser every time. 

Hyunsuk moved back to a kneeling position, and with his knees, he started parting Jihoon’s legs more. Jihoon’s hands were now free, his palm feeling the cold air once again. They had seen each other's bodies many times before, but when everything was exposed and he was being eyed like the food a hungry man had spotted, it was a new level of intimacy. 

There was a small bottle next to Hyunsuk’s bed. Small enough to hide from the staff, and small enough for Jihoon not to notice. Hyunsuk opened the cap and squirted something white on his hand, Jihoon knowing all too well what it was. Memories came back to him. Memories of their first time experimenting. How having sex with a male is far different than having sex with a female, Hyunsuk would know. How Jihoon was so in love that he accepted doing it raw. It was his first time. How there were slight blood splatters on the sheets after and how he took care of it himself, acting like he had a fever in order to not go to practice. Because both boys knew Jihoon was in no condition to walk for days, and Hyunsuk went to visit him every chance he could, begging him to forgive him for hurting him. How he said that he wouldn't lay a single finger on Jihoon from then on. How Jihoon consoled his cries with hugs and silent promises of wanting to do it again. Because Jihoon could deal with the pain. He could if it meant he was still Hyunsuk’s one and only outlet. His beautiful Hyunsuk who had the purest heart and the kindest soul. Hyunsuk, who was too good for him. 

Now there Hyunsuk was, with the knowledge of how to properly execute their experiments. He coated his fingers thoroughly, raking Jihoon’s figure with his eyes for any signs of discomfort. It was all about consent, and Jihoon was giving it all to him. When Hyunsuk deemed his coating done, he eyed Jihoon’s second taboo. The erect skin that indicated him the younger wanted this. He really wanted this. And he gently touched the tip, just lightly and hard enough for Jihoon to feel it. Said boy hid his face on the pillow, biting his lower lip. The last thing they needed was someone waking up and ruining their adult time. Hyunsuk slightly pulled the skin of the tip back, revealing the darker pink color of the lower layer. There was a moment of him just admiring the view presented in front of him. Jihoon wanted release. He needed release, so he thrusted his hips up again, and the scathing feeling he felt at the skin being pulled back more became too much.

He came undone. 

Jihoon silently cried against the pillow, his emotions running wild. He felt like the abyss was coming closer and closer and any minute, Hyunsuk would jump, and Jihoon would not be able follow. 

He had gone limp, and they rested for a minute in silence. Hyunsuk between his legs and Jihoon on his back and he wondered. How long would this last? How long until Hyunsuk found another sexual outlet? Until he no longer was needed and his body didn’t serve as a good substitute? He knew what they were doing was wrong, and if they kept this up, people would find out sooner or later. 

One look at Hyunsuk’s figure, Hyunsuk’s beauty, Hyunsuk’s aura, and Jihoon knew he would rather fail miserably in his career than lose Hyunsuk. His Beautiful Hyunsuk. 

He felt the raven’s cold hands again. They were spreading him apart. It was time for Jihoon’s third taboo, the final one. It was twitching, relishing in the attention. The hidden treasure Jihoon had, the most intimate part of him. A place so forbidden yet so euphoric. This was making him excited again, right in front of the older’s eyes. His panting was getting louder, and when he felt something starting to probe him- enter him- he threw his head back again. 

It was the index finger that had gone in first, slightly stretching him while curling inside. Jihoon needed something to grab, to stop himself from thrashing out, and it came in the form Hyunsuk’s arm. While his right hand was busy preparing him, he caressed Jihoon with his right one, and Jihoon attached himself to it, feeling the slick of Hyunsuk’s fingers mix with his tears touch his cheek. He was trying hard to not cry out, his lower lip already starting to bleed from his constant biting to stay quiet , and Hyunsuk cooed at him, trying to gently enter his middle finger, followed by a third. 

Hyunsuk said once that it reminded him of a flower, how pretty it looked. All stretched and open, blooming. Mental pictures that were being taken for both of them to enjoy themselves alone later when they couldn't meet. This sin being carried out was what was giving them life. 

Hyunsuk started scissoring, earning louder whimpers from Jihoon. The burning that was a distant feeling grew. After a short while, he stopped, took his fingers out, Jihoon felt the emptiness. He was shown affection and love and suddenly, it was all taken away. He looked desperately at Hyunsuk, searching for an explanation. He may have already known the reason, but it didn’t make it any less despairing. 

He saw the small packet Hyunsuk picked up from the edge of the bed, where the bottle was. Again, small enough to hide from the staff. Jihoon shot out his hand, grabbing Hyunsuk’s wrist and slightly moving up. Hyunsuk was taken slightly back at his action. Jihoon shook his head slowly, focusing on the condom. They had tried it before with and without it. Jihoon came to the conclusion that to him, it felt like Hyunsuk was connected more with bare skin against bare skin. He didn’t know why, but tonight, he felt desperate, like the abyss was here and he wouldn’t survive. Hyunsuk would jump, and Jihoon would become history. 

The younger shook his head again and locked eyes with the other. He was shaking, but he needed to let the older know what he wished. What he wanted for tonight. Hyunsuk understood and put the packet down. He positioned himself again, Jihoon’s entrance on full display, and slowly sheathed himself in, hovering over Jihoon. The third taboo was done. The craving of the flesh that should have been ignored was a task too grand for the young leaders to worry about. Jihoon let out a loud cry, wrapping his arms around Hyunsuk’s back and scratching the surface hard enough to leave marks. He was full again, his saving grace coming to him. Hyunsuk breathed down his neck, slightly gasping for air as he waited for them both to get used to the new sensation. They were shaking, young and immature and experimental and scared and curious. Nobody could blame them for wanting to discover and explore and be free. 

Jihoon felt Hyunsuk start moving, slowly going out and in before going out again. He was thrusting, gently looking for that special spot that would make Jihoon speak in tongues. The wet sound they were making was exotic and wonderful. The sound that only they could hear with each other. Jihoon once brought his phone with him, recording in audio this very sound. He quickly deleted it, of course. Nothing was private in their lives, and the company would find out eventually if he had that file. Nothing was private. Nothing, but this.

Hyunsuk was becoming rougher, moving faster and faster to find that spot deep in Jihoon. One jolt from him and Hyunsuk’s breath hitched. He had found it. A small bulge of flesh that Jihoon felt. It hurt, but he loved it. It was the perfect drug for him, and he cried from what felt like the only right thing in his life. 

The strikes now were strong, Hyunsuk giving him the same energy he showed on stage. Jihoon’s tears had dried, his mind blank with nothing but the man on top of him. He felt it all over his nerves, from his feet wrapped around Hyunsuk’s torso to the tips of his fingers digging into Hyunsuk’s back. They were connected like one, body and soul. 

Hyunsuk thrusted harder. It was becoming too much for him, the warmth that was enveloping too hot. And he could tell Jihoon was feeling the same, clenching hard and making it impossible for the older leader to want anything else than stay in him for a millennium. Too much, too much for them. 

Jihoon bursted first, the second time that night for the taller one. Hyunsuk bursted after a couple of more thrusts, filling the inside of Jihoon with his semen and falling down on his chest, still connected. 

“That’s my boy.” 

They were both exhausted, and right before the tiredness enveloped Jihoon, he felt Hyunsuk kiss his chest. Like a mother protecting her child, he gently wrapped his arms around the raven’s head and fell asleep to the soft feeling of Hyunsuk’s hot breaths. 

——

The alarm Hyunsuk had set at for three hours rang softly, waking Jihoon up. Sunrise was here, the boys would wake up soon and their day would start. It was time for him to leave. 

The walk back to Dorm 2 was a bit of a struggle. Asking for Hyunsuk to throw caution out was a consequence Jihoon was able to oblige, slightly limping on his way, the aching sensation on his flower a reminder of what they had done. He smelled like sex. Like sex and Hyunsuk. His face had dry tears and his sweater was all but crumbled up. But nobody had to know. 

He opened the door to his dorm, Jihoon noting that everyone was still asleep. He didn’t want to get rid of the traces, wanting to enjoy them longer, yet he couldn’t. He headed to the shower, taking his time in getting all the evidence Hyunsuk was inside him out. He spent most of the time leaning against the bathroom wall, too tired and weak to stand up himself. He spent time wetting all his clothes, hiding them in his room until they were dry and the smell gone. It was a custom he did every time. After all the restorations, he headed to his room, applied a cream on his flower he snuck out at night to buy from the pharmacy some time ago, and fell asleep as long as he could before having to wake up again. 

\----

The boys always asked why he was showering so early in the morning. They said it was weird that he did it often. Jihoon replied that it wasn’t that often. Only maybe twice or three times a month because he woke up sweaty sometimes. They never heard him go in and out the dorm, so that was good. Jihoon was always careful to not show any discomfort, thinking before sitting and walking. The real pain came when dancing or going over moves, but he could handle it. Hyunsuk and him acted like normal. Jihoon endlessly teased him and Hyunsuk took it. They laughed and smiled and talked and led. That was their job, and they did it perfectly. 

The company had held auditions a couple of weeks back. A new wave of trainees was coming. Hyunsuk and Jihoon met at the entrance, smiled and led the group to the training room. Jihoon was first, walking as steady as he could, followed by Hyunsuk. He saw a girl headed their way, one of the new ones he assumed. She looked familiar, her brown hair and face becoming more apparent as she approached them. Saying hello, he suddenly became anxious. 

The abyss with no return. 

He realized what it was when Jihoon saw the mole- his mole- on her cheek. It was pretty, and a cold feeling washed over him. He turned around, and just by the side, he witnessed what was wrong. Hyunsuk had bowed his head the the lowest, smile creeping up on both the new trainee and him as they locked eyes for a second too long. They looked like they would be good together, even if it was for a brief moment

Jihoon was no longer the substitute, so it seemed.

\----

_Build you up then I take you down_

  * _Daniel Caesar_



**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I debated whether I should have posted this or not. It's something that I did while working on another story, so it might have some mistakes and incoherent thoughts. The idea for it came with wanting to try something new to write about, a theme I don't believe I'll ever do again. It's too hard so hat's off to those who can write this all the time. 
> 
> Who knows how long this will be posted. But if you read it, thank you!


End file.
